Smoke On The Water
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: A few hours after the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest, Luna finds herself alone at home while the rest of the Louds are elsewhere. Lucky for her, a special guest comes to visit.


_**(A/N): Whoo, this one's even longer than usual one-shots! I know this may be sort of late, but in honor of Racing Hearts, the episode that basically made Suna canon (of course, other pairings have nothing to fear when it comes to the fandom), I decided to dedicate a lewd to these two precious dorks. I'd also like to thank Takaluca for helping me co-write the story.**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunderstorm outside made it look like it was day every ten minutes with the flashes of light. Luna Loud was in her home, alone. The family had to run some errands for the weekend, but she had some other stuff with her friends.

It was a bit lonely. Specially for someone that is used to living with 12 other people. It wasn't that she was afraid of the storm or any of that, but company is always appreciated by her in almost every circumstance. She was just watching the TV in the living room, a rare occasion, as the fight for the remote made it always impossible to watch what you wanted. At the moment, Mick Swagger was playing live. Suddenly, though, she heard the doorbell ring. So

She got a bit confused. Nobody was crazy enough to go out in the storm, or at least she thought so, so she made her way out of the blanket she was using (the weather in Michigan wasn't the nicest) and walked towards the door, opening it.

Sanding there was Sam Sharp, the girl of her dreams and the one that she had spent the earlier part of the day with during a scavenger hunt. While she definitely wanted to see her soon, she didn't expect it to be in a matter of hours. No matter, though. She was standing there drenched and cold, and without an umbrella. She was shivering, hugging herself to try and keep warm, and who was she to deny hospitality to her friend-and-maybe-girlfriend?

"H-Hey Lunes, what's up?"

"Holy shit, mate, come in, come in." Luna pulled her in, before closing the door. "What were you doin' out there in this storm?"

"Well, I dunno, I thought it was just a nice drizzle at first so I wanted to get some fresh air. Suddenly it just started pouring, and I didn't exactly wanna go back home yet, and I was close by, so…"

"Jeez gal, you're hardcore. And you must be freezing out there with only jeans and a light jacket."

"Ehh, I just like the outdoors. But yeah, it's pretty chilly out there." Sam said as she removed her jacket and put it on the coatrack. "You don't mind if I leave it here for now, right?"

"No no, obviously not. Mi Casa, tu casa." Luna said, hoping she didn't screwed the expression somehow. Note to self, go to a Spanish class...soon.

"Aww, that's sweet. So, whatcha doing right about now?"

"I was just watching whatever was on the TV. Mick's playing live right now."

"Ooh, Mick Swagger? Nice!" Sam walked over to the couch and stopped short. "Though, I probably shouldn't be sitting on the couch in my wet clothes…"

"N-no problem dudette. I'm wore worried you might get the flu or something staying wet. Ya want a towel or something? Or if ya need to hit the shower, that's okay too."

"Oh uh, a shower sounds nice, y'know, if you don't mind. I don't wanna use up all your hot water or anything."

"Nonsense. Family's probably all cramped up in a hotel or somethin for the weekend outta the city, there's more than enough."

"They left ya home? How come?"

"Parents and some of my sisters had some errands to solve. Couldn't remember what though. Chose to stay home, had some stuff I'd like to do here in Royal Woods."

"Oh, I see. What sorta stuff?"

"Eh, hang out with friends, that sort of stuff. Plus, nothing gainst my folks and siblings, but with twelve of them, I can use some alone time every once in a while."

"Makes sense, we can all use some alone time sometimes. Though how would ya feel about I dunno, spending some time with me for a bit?"

"Huh, What ya thinking? Spending the night here?" Luna said, ironically.

"Ehh, maybe. I could call my parents and ask them if I could stay at a friend's house."

"O-oh…" Luna was only joking, but to be fair, with the storm outside, it would be best if she stayed in. Plus, a friend's company is really good. And a girlfriend's company might be even better. "S-sure. It will be fun. Just let your folks know, for me it's A okay."

"Oh, cool! Alright, just one second." Sam took out her phone and dialed up a number. Soon she was chatting with the other line about possibly staying at a friend's house. The call ended as quickly as it had begun.

"They said I could stay as long as I'm back home first thing in the morning."

"Cool. Just know, if anything, ya can stay as long as you want." Luna said. "So, uh, whatcha wanna do?"

"Well, I guess I should go take a shower so we have the rest of the night. Unless… you wanna join me?" Sam had a bit of a smirk.

"J-join?" Luna asked, a bit confused. "Y-you mean, I-in t-the bathroom? I-I dunno, I mean, if you have any problems or need something, you could just call me or something. Doubt you'll need me to handle the shower, though."

"Yeah, but it could be fun. After all, it could help us discover new things about each other, like you said."

"O-oh, y-you m-mean like... that?" Now Luna went from confused to nervous. "I-I mean, I-if you wanna, m-maybe w-we could try…?"

"I mean, we're alone together with no chance of being interrupted, and we've got the whole night. But only if you want to, of course."

"Uh...Eh...hmm...I mean, like….I...I n-never d-did it before...b-but...I-I mean, eh, f-first time for everything, I guess?"

"Neither did I. You seem nervous, though. You don't need to worry, to be honest I feel pretty nervous just asking about it at all. And if you don't feel like you're ready then it's okay." Sam walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want."

"O-okay t-then. L-look, uh…l-let's d-do it. B-but if anything happens, like, I dunno, b-but if it does, w-we stop, a-alright?"

Sam nodded. "Alright, I promise. You don't have to worry about a thing." The two of them made their way up the stairs, Sam leading the way. "The bathroom's up here, right? It's been a while since the last time you brought me here."

"Y-Yeah, final door to the left." Luna said. Sam went towards the direction, but Luna held her shoulder. "Hey, love, just...thanks for understanding I'm being a bit nervous with all of this, and...whatever happens, hope it's something we both enjoy."

Sam turned around and faced her. "No problem, moonshine. I care about ya, you know? And I think we will enjoy it, even if we don't know what we're doing at first." They went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"O-okay, Sunshine, Eh...what should we do first?" Luna asked, as she faced the tub below the shower.

"Well, we gotta get undressed first, don't we?" Sam started taking off her damp shirt and put it on a towel rack, revealing a dark blue bra underneath.

"O-oh Yeah, hehe, silly me." Luna said. She didn't get undressed though. Her girlfriend caught all of her attention after removing her first piece of clothing.

She took off the bra and undid her belt to remove the pants as well, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She then stood in nothing but a pair of light blue panties with a black and white snarling cat head decal in the center, which she soon slipped off as well. "What, you're not gonna get undressed too? Kinda embarrassing being the only one in the buff here." She said.

"..._ba...ba...ba…_" was all that Luna could babble at the sight of her now undressed girlfriend. The bright skin, with the only contrast being her blond hair with a blue stripe, her curves, while not completely defined, were definitely attractive. The breasts, while not fully developed, definitely outmatched hers. It was basically a gift God gave Luna.

Sam chuckled, giving Luna a grin that only made her feel even more like she was melting. "Oh, you hounddog. Maybe I can wake you up." She teased and lightly kissed her on the lips, bring her out of her little trance and back to Earth.

"O-oh m-my...y-you're so...perfect!" Luna said. "Y-you're like an angel that fell from the sky."

"Aw shucks, I'm not _that _pretty. At least, not as much as you are."

"N-nah mate, you're better. Blond with blue eyes, and that body...mine is not as good."

"How 'bout we find out, then? Unless you shower with your clothes on, that is."

"W-what? O-oh yeah, s-sorry. Your look kind of hypnotized me or something." Luna said. Shaking a bit, she removed her purple shirt, and lowered her skirt, revealing a light purple with black heart stamped underwear. Though, she stopped on her track before removing her, noticing Sam was looking at her, with a curious expression. "_Sigh,_ I know, I don't look as good as you."

Instead, Sam wolf whistled at the sight in front of her. "Nonsense, you don't disappoint at all." She walked over toward her and traced a finger over the middle line of her chest, feeling the abs. "You're adorable _and _tough. A perfect combination if you ask me."

"You're still better." Luna said, tracing a line up her chest, more specifically, her tits. "Mine aren't as big as yours. I'm a bit...weird, don't you think?"

"So what? Not all girls have to have a big bust. In fact, I think some are more beautiful with smaller cups." To emphasize her point, she cupped her hands under her girlfriend's 32 B's.

"R-really?" Luna gave Sam a small smile. "W-well, should we get in the shower? O-or would you prefer the bathtub?"

"Ooh, a bath could be fun. We could splash around together, heh." Sam removed her hands off of her body and made her way towards the bathtub. "So, which one's hot and which one's cold?"

"Left is cold, right is warm, you're hot." Luna said, as she went back to undressing, removing the panties, the last part she was still wearing. Now, they were both in the same attire.

Sam snickered and turned the handles to get the right temperature and stood, waiting for the bathtub to be filled up. She turned around, noticing Luna's current state.

"So love, what ya think?" Luna asked. "I know there wasn't much still on to begin with, but…"

"I think it, and you, are beautiful." She replied, blushing a bit. "Y'know, I can hardly believe we're actually gonna be doing this. I mean, I used to be so nervous about the thought of just talking to you, before we admitted our feelings the other day. I thought you were way outta my league."

"Huh, come on love, if anything, I am out of your league before we admitted how we feel."

"Nah, you're this hardcore rocker with ambitions I know you'll fulfil, while I'm just this shy and mellow girl who doesn't really know where her life will go. Now that we're together though, wherever it leads, I hope to have you by my side."

"Come on, you're the shy one?" Luna giggled. "You're the one that suggested this. You're brave girl, one more thing I like on ya."

"I guess I did, but it took me a lot to decide to actually go through with asking about this. Meanwhile you're usually pretty chill and carefree."

Just then, the bathtub was full. Sam turned off the water before it could overflow. Steam rose above the hot water, filling the room.

"Well, Sunshine...guess this is it...wanna go first?" Luna said.

"Sure." Sam shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the tub. She winced at how hot it was at first, but quickly got used to the feeling. She sunk in low enough so that just her head and shoulders were above. "C'mon in, Lunes! The water's fine and so are you." She said the last bit in a rather seductive tone while biting her lip.

"O-okay, I'm going in." Luna announced. She stepped on the opposite side of the bathtub, slowly fitting all of her body inside. She felt her legs touching Sam's as she slid until everything below her neck was underwater. "Oh yeah, the bath is great. Can't remember last time I used this thing."

"Yeah, sometimes I even take them just to calm down, like on a stressful day or if I've just got nothing better to do."

"Lucky." Luna said, as she just enjoyed the warm water. "So, uh...are we supposed to do something else?"

"I suppose, but I dunno exactly where to start. Maybe we should move closer?"

Luna emerged a bit from the water, so that she could move closer. Her legs embraced Sam's body, as she also move closer. Soon, their faces were just a few inches away from each other. "So, time to learn a bit more bout ourselves?"

"Mhm." Sam nodded with a smile. She felt around in the water with her right hand around Luna's legs and her left hand around her chest for a bit, until she found what she was looking for. "I'm not the best at multitasking, but… I can try." To the best of her ability, she rubbed around the areolas and nipples while playing with the rough bush, which was not as rough due to the water.

"O-oh my...T-this...this is so nice…" was all that Luna could say.

"Oh I'm just getting started." She started getting a bit deeper, moving on to the inside of the 'lips' with one finger and gently stroking along. Her left hand slowed down as she was more focused with her right one, but she still continued playing around.

"A-ahhh...t-this c-can't be y-your first time…" Luna moaned, as her girlfriend began to explore her insides.

"It is, I don't really know what I'm doing. Just going by what I've seen." Sam looked up and gazed into her eyes, stopping for a second. "Am I doing it right?"

"I-I dunno, but don't stop." Luna said, facing her back. But instead of waiting, she went forward, quickly finding her partner's private place, not even given her time to process without invading. "Or should I share the feeling?"

Sam let out a light gasp at the feeling. "Y-yeah, go ahead." She went back to what she was doing, going at the same pace for about a minute before going even deeper. Her finger was tightly squeezed between the walls.

"O-oh my God. O-oh my fucking God!" Luna moaned, as she slowly began moving her finger inside her girl, speeding her pace every second. She used her other hand to hold Sam's back, to make sure they wouldn't split apart so soon.

Sam moaned as well, panting heavily. She was determined not to lose herself in a trance and stop. It took a lot of her willpower to keep at it, but she managed. Daringly, she decided to add another finger, stretching Luna's hole. Luna tried to maintain herself, but soon the pleasure was too much to continue to play with Sam. She had to back up, only enjoying what she was doing. Her breath was getting heavy, moaning constantly as Sam went back and forward inside her.

"Wow, and I thought you already had a beautiful singing voice onstage." Sam mused out loud as she kept going. Right now, she only had one goal and that was to help Luna reach nirvana. Even if she knew she'd have to wait a bit herself to reach it. Water was being splashed around and out of the tub due to the rough motions, but neither paid attention to that. Besides, there was a foot-towel on the floor just for that.

"F-fuck, f-faster Sam, faster!" Luna exclaimed. She laid back on her side of the bathtub, as Sam went towards her direction, in order to not break connection between the two.

"You got it." She was already going pretty fast before, but she picked up the pace even more. While doing so, she unconsciously slipped in her other fingers sans the thumb. Instead, she used that to massage her clit to the best of her ability. She was putting her entire strength into it, feeling the burn. She wondered if this counted as exercise and decided that yes, yes it did.

"O-o-oh my, S-Sam, I-I think I am...AHH!" Luna shouted, as she reached her climax. And she had to say, it felt many times better than when she just played with herself (not that she did that very often. Paper thin walls and lack of privacy were the main reasons). After that, she felt her body going a bit numb, as Sam slowed a bit, and Luna sank into the water, until only her face was out, facing Sam's. "Y-you're t-the...best thing...I ever felt…"

Sam pulled her hand away and out of the water, inspecting it. Her palm was pruney too, but it was mostly her fingers. "T-that was… that was pretty cool. I dunno how, but I think you were somehow wetter than the water itself!" She gave Luna a smile.

Luna was breathing heavily for a few seconds, before pulling Sam downwards, aiming her face into her own. And soon, their lips connected, Luna held her strongly, as they almost fought inside the bathtub.

The kiss was soon released and they sat across facing each other, beet red in the face from both the temperature and what they experienced. "Y-you're pretty strong, even when you seemed out of breath just seconds ago."

"W-what can I say? Gotta have the energy." Luna said, as she once again pulled Sam close to her. "Time to change sides. You want a time out, a fair match, or…" Luna slides the hands from her back straight down, near the floor. "Can I play a little more...hardcore?"

"Hmm… whatever do ya mean by that?" Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe you could rock my world like you do on the stage."

"Well then, you tell me what you prefer." She softly pushed Sam forward, making her back lay on the bathtub. She placed one hand on the wall to support. She had a smirk on her face. "Would you rather have a solo…" she went with a finger inside her lips. "Or a duet?" She used another one, but instead on the clit, she went for her behind.

"I'm always up for a duet." Her hands went to her girlfriend's ass as well, giving a tight squeeze.

"Better hold tight. Cause we're going into some action." Luna said. With a pair of fingers in each hole, she didn't start slow. She went full speed, as she wanted to please her girl just like she did to her. "Tell me, it feels good, doesn't it?!"

Despite being caught off-guard with how sudden it was, she found herself easing into it easily. "Y-yeah, it does. K-ke… keep going." She panted. She felt like she was in Heaven, and with how hard Luna's fingers were pounding her, she might as well have been.

"Oh, I have no plans on stopping, love." Luna used all her strength on one hand to go down there. That's when she noticed her _other_ hand could have some utility. She reached the girl's chest, more specifically, her left breast. "Whatcha say we add these big boys to the game?"

Sam was too distracted to say anything, so she only nodded.

"Hehe, it's showtime." Luna said. While her experience with the world of erotica and sex wasn't the biggest in the world, there were a couple thing she'd try. So, she began playing with Sam's tits. Her left hand on her left breast, and her mouth on the right one, as she began to gently suck the wet region, always making sure to keep the rhythm down there.

"H-hah… holy… how are you so good at this? Are you sure this is _your _first time?" If what she was feeling before was Heaven, then somehow she ascended even beyond that. What would she even call this?

"Just following my heart, love. Doing what I think it's right." Luna went for a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Now sing for me, with that angelic voice of yours." She asked, slowly giving small kisses from the neck, until she reached and went back to play with her breasts.

Sam panted even more while moaning, some short and quiet while others long and deep. The feeling was overwhelming, her whole body shaking with pleasure. "L-Luna, I don't think I can last much l-" Suddenly her vision went blurry, nearly fading to black, and she lost touch with any feeling other than joy and pleasure. A high-pitched moan erupted from her throat and she wrapped her legs around her lover. She held on for dear life to prolong the experience.

Soon her orgasm died down and she was able to catch her breath. "That… was… amazing." She said in a husky, ragged voice. Her eyes were halfway closed, and her vision was still blurry for a little before it cleared up. So much of the water has spilled out that the tub was now half empty.

"Hehe, did I went a bit too far with ya?" Luna said. Her right hand was still inside her, though it wasn't moving. "Ya seem quite tired...and still cute when tired."

"Nah, you did amazing. Like I said, you don't disappoint. And you're adorable and hardcore at the same time. I like, no, love that." Sam leaned forward to stroke Luna's cheek, leaving behind a few droplets of water on the surface. Her mind was still not completely clear and so it was hard to keep her eyes open and her sense focused.

"Guess I got you better than I thought. Don't worry Sunshine, after all this, ya deserve some rest." Luna said. She leaned forward, and gave a gentle peck on the girl's lips. That drained the last energy Sam had left, making her head softly go down in the tub filled with now not so hot water. Luna still laid down by her side, finally removing her fingers from Sam's inside. No, she wasn't tired, but just looking at her sleeping beauty with a big smile on her face could only bring one on her own. She just cuddled Sam's hair as she slept by her side

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Louds were in a hotel room. Most of the younger ones were asleep anywhere they could find a spot, while the older ones and the parents were watching a movie on the TV. It was pretty late, and even they were going to go to bed soon as well.

Except one of them was away from the rest. Lisa sat in the bathroom with the toilet lid down, only using it as a stool. In one hand was a phone with something playing on it. The other, meanwhile, was jotting down notes on a notepad resting on her lap.

With a wide, creepy grin, Lisa said to herself, "An interesting turn of events. Good thing I kept those hidden cameras in there, this observation will certainly help in furthering research." She exited the video and headed out of the bathroom, slipping by unnoticed and finding a nice spot between the twins to fall asleep.


End file.
